Lacrima and Chill
by dlshieldss
Summary: Who needs Netflix when you have Lacrima-vision? A Smutty Gajevy short ;) Rated M for Language, and Adult themes.


***I dlshieldss do not own Fairy Tail and any Fairy Tail related content all that is owned by Hiro Mashima, I dlshieldss only own the plot and any OCs that may appear***

…

Another holiday, another wild celebration at the Fairy Tail guild. Little Levy McGarden was doing her best to think straight with all of the extra loud noise in the guildhall. '_Tch, it's only five o'clock and more than half of the guild is drunk off their asses.' _The bluenette rolled her eyes, '_it would be nice if they started a little later, I'm just trying to get one last book in before I go out and enjoy the Mid-Autumn Festival.' _Sighing to herself the petite little bluenette slipped out of the guildhall seemingly undetected. Little did she know a certain dragon slayer had been watching her all evening, slowly sipping on the same mug of ale waiting to get the courage to ask the beautiful bookworm a very important question. Chugging down the rest of his ale Gajeel made his way out of the guildhall with a simple grunt to his exceed companion.

Making his way out into the cool evening Gajeel sniffed the surrounding air '_old books, ink, and crispness, the most beautiful smell I've come across.' _Following his nose he followed his little blue muse across Magnolia to the forest's edge. Surprised Gajeel checked the surrounding air again "her scent is definitely coming from the forest, but since when did Shrimp go into the woods?"

"Since she had a nosy dragon slayer doing a poor job of following her across town," the dragon slayer jumped the noise coming from behind him. The bluenette could barely contain her giggles, "what can I help you with Gajeel? You obviously didn't follow me all this way for nothing." The dragon slayer slightly glared at the tiny mage before him, slightly angry, but very impressed she was able to sneak up on him. "Uh, nothin' really Shrimp-uh erm Levy. I w-was just wonderin' if ya were goin to the festivities tonight or uh..." the dragon slayer pulled at his collar, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Why was this so hard? "Or what Gajeel?" The solid script mage was honestly enjoying the slayer's discomfort more than she probably should, but he was an adorable bumbling mess. "Or uh, if… I was wonderin if you were going tonight or not because if ya aren't I'd like to invite ya back to my place to watch some horror lacrimas. Lily has plans with the other exceeds, and I would like you to ah join me."

The bluenette smiled, "I'd love to watch some horror lacrimas with you Gajeel!" The bluenette grabbed the blushing dragon's arm and smiles even brighter when he got noticeably redder, "lead the way."

…

Two random horror lacrima and a bottle of wine later Levy was starting to pay less attention to the movie, and more attention to the fidgety dragon slayer beside her.

"Oh Gajeel, I'm sooooo scared! Could you hold me and keep me safe from-from the uhm, hehee, the monsters?" Gajeel glanced down at the tipsy bluenette beside him, He figured drinking and watching horror lacrimas with the blue bombshell would end up being hilarious. Taking a deep breath he tried to control himself, "I'll always protect ya Levy, monsters or no monsters." He slowly pulled the bluenette towards him, wrapping her securely in his arms and placing his chin on the top of her head.

Unbeknownst to him he was holding a scheming McGarden waiting to patiently make an attack. Maybe it was the urge, or maybe it was the liquid courage she had ingested, but Levy McGarden was not planning on going home tonight, not a virgin anyway. Something in her had been pulling her towards Gajeel ever since he protected her from Laxus before Fantasia, and her feelings just kept growing until she just couldn't wait anymore.

She waited for the next jump scare in the lacrima, she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and pulled his face down to hers. "Accidentally" kissing the edge of his mouth, she blushed furiously. Gajeel leaned down and kisses the blushing mage on the lips, slowly at first and then a little deeper with each passing kiss.

In the heat of the moment Levy climbed on top of Gajeel, slowly opening her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers while she started to slowly tug at his shirt. Gajeel paused and slowly pulled away from their kiss. Looking her deep in the eyes he questioned her, "Levy are you sure this is what ya want? Because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself… I-I've wanted this for a long time." The bluenette giggled and slowly rubbed her heating core against the slayer's growing length, "I've wanted this for a long time too Gajeel." She kissed him with intense passion while he began to feel her perky ass and grind slowly up against her.

Finally getting fed up with the teasing Gajeel lifted them off the couch, wrapping Levy's legs around himself he slowly made his way to his bedroom pausing only briefly from the barrage of kisses to open his bedroom door. As gently as a dragon slayer could he layed Levy down on his bed, slowly taking in her flushed appearance he stripped his shirt off, and quickly made work of his belt and bottoms.

Standing proud in nothing but his deliciously tinted boxers and his signature smirk Gajeel looked down at his muse. Even redder than before Levy slowly began to take off her clothing as well. Getting to her knees she slowly pulled at the bottom of her signature orange dress, slowly exposing her soaked lace black panties and braless top. She smiled up deviously at the slayer before her, trying to muster up every ounce of courage she had to keep her mind sane. She slowly motioned for the slayer to come closer, once within arms reach she slowly ran her hands across and down the slayer's impressive torso. Pausing only to slowly kiss the muscle before her.

Shivering under her touch Gajeel tried his damndest to let her explore as much as she wanted. He really did, this was her first time after all, he could smell the purity on her just as easily as he could smell her current arousal. When she reached for his boxers his breath hitched. Biting his bottom lip lightly he looked down at his excited partner and tried his best to suppress his laughter at the look on her face when his length sprung from his boxers with her careful tug of the cloth at his hips.

His amusement was short lived when she grabbed ahold of his girthy length, barely able to hold it with one hand she slowly began to tug at him. Slowly moving her lips towards his second head, tongue shooting out to slowly lick the bottom of his length from shaft to tip, whirling her tongue around trying her best to get him covered. Gajeel cursed when she decided to give his tip extra treatment, slowly suckling it while she pumped away at him. "Fuuuuuuuuck Levy, that feels amazing." The bluenette smiled and shoved his entire length in her mouth, giggling slightly and causing extra stimulation as her throat gripped him tightly as she bobbed her head with the slow movement Gajeel's hips where subconsciously doing. He grasped the back of her head, moving his fingers through her silky blue hair as she worked his length.

When he felt himself on the edge he slowly tugged her head away from his length and gave her a devious smile, "I'd stop if I were you Shrimp because I'm not cummin yet, not when I've got you to take care of." Before she could respond he pulled her into a searing kiss, slowly lowering her back down onto the bed he began to play with her erect nipples, slowly tugging at the pink peaks before making his way down to them with his mouth. Slowly nipping and licking the passing skin until he reached the first peak and latched on, slowly swirling his tongue around the pearl. One hand on the other peak, the other massaging her ass. Biting her lips she tried her best to keep her faint noises to herself. With one slight touch against her heated core she failed. Shivering against him, she slightly bucked trying her best to keep his hand in contact with her core. Gajeel couldn't help but grin, "someone's excited," he swiftly kissed her lips before making his way down her body nipping, and suckling the sweet skin before him. He stopped just before he got to the top of her panty line, "tell me what you want Levy," he slowly kissed her covered core, feeling her shiver slowly. "I-I want you to-to touch me Gajeel," she wiped a hand slowly down her body, making it to her black lace panties, slowly pulling one side down while covering her face with her other hand.

Gajeel chuckled and removed her hand from the cloth around her hips. He slowly pulled the offending garment off and tossed it off somewhere over her head. "Just lay back and enjoy yourself Shrimp," he licked his lips, hunger burning in his eyes. He slowly licked up her heated sex, causing Levy to shiver, gasp, and buck at the same time. Gripping her thighs on either side Gajeel began his torment on the bluenette, alternating between slowly licking and nibbling at her sex, and suckling on her clit. Occasionally using his fingers to rub either or while his mouth was busy with the other. Levy could barely keep herself still, wiggling and panting under his ministrations, tugging at his rowdy black mane, and cursing at him. "Shiiiit Gajeel, mmmMMmm, Oh God! This feeeeels magicalll." She barely last ten more minutes before she was screaming out her release and chultching the dragon slayer's face to her sex. "Gajeel! I-I think I'm cumming! Oohh Fuck!" The dragon slayer chuckled and greedily licked up all of her juices, prolonging her release before leaning over her, slowly kissing her neck and sweet lips.

Nibbling on her ear her slowly lined his shaft up next to her entrance, teasing her with the tip. He paused, looking into her eyes yet again, "Are ya sure you still want this?" Levy smiled and nodded her head, biting her bottom lip slightly before planting a passionate kiss upon the slayer. He moved his hips forward, entering her at an agonizingly slow pace. Levy gasped with a slight pain, while Gajeel hissed in per pleasure, "Fuck Levy you're so damn tight." He kissed her again and slowly started to move his hips hoping to ease any discomfort she was having. With a slight moan escaping from her lips he took it as a sign to continue, speeding up slightly they began a dangerous dance of pleasure. If the world already felt like only the two them where in it, it definitely felt that way now with the thrusting of hips meeting hips. The sound of skin slapping skin and indecipherable moans was all that could be heard while there bodies joined together.

Levy didn't understand how she wasn't embarrassed with her actions, all she understood was she wanted everything this adonis above her had to offer. "G-G-Ga-Gaje-ee-eel! H-Harder! MMmmMM Gods!" With a smirk and his signature "Gihi!" Gajeel flipped the blue haired beauty over, her perky ass up in the air and his thick length never leaving her. He pounded into her relentlessly, basking in her moans. Feeling her tight pussy clench his hard length he flips them over again. Laying on his back he begins to thrust up into the moaning bluenette, barely able to control his movements when he hears the three magic words, "I-I'M G-G-Gonnaaaa C-CUm!" Thrusting up into her with all his might they came simultaneously with a scream of their names on each other's lips.

Levy all but collapsed on top of the hulking slayer under her, basking in her earth shattering release. Gajeel smiled panting, and kissed her forehead, already ashamed for what he was about to do. Flipping her over again he slowly kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear, "are you ready for round two?" In a fit of giggles that slowly spread to moans they made continuous love throughout the night and way into the early hours of the morning.

…

Lily and Happy slowly made their way to Lily and Gajeel's home, both excited for the events to come. No matter how much Gajeel claimed to hate the little blue exceed he always welcomed him into his home with open arms and plenty of fish. Normally Happy never stayed over at the Redfox residence, but when he did all three guys seemed to have a great time, thus, why Natsu asked Lily if Happy could stay the night with him and Gajeel while he and Lucy "bonded".

The exceeds came upon the Redfox home at two in the morning, having only just left the guild an hour prior. Walking up to the house Lily and Happy went on high alert hearing strange noises coming from the normally silent home. Coming closer to the home both exceeds blushed furiously, slowly piecing together what was happening in the home.

"FUck GAJeeeL!..." The exceeds nervously giggled, Lily turned to his blue companion, "Looks like Gajeel is finally getting lucky." Before Happy could reply,"Tell me how you want it Levy! Mmm, Tell Me!" was heard. At this both exceeds lost their composure, laughing up a storm. Lily wiped at his eyes, "Sounds like they're a bit tied up at the moment." Happy snickered behind his paw, "literally."


End file.
